


Seperation Anxiety

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [138]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: They decide it's time to get Philip into daycare for some socialization. Arthur does the research and finds one that takes toddler age kids for a half day (morning or afternoon). He signs Philip up for the morning. Philip and daycare don't get along. He has a melt down when he realizes that Arthur is leaving.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349922
Kudos: 13





	Seperation Anxiety

It was another afternoon after the kids came home from school. Edward was out with friends and Briar Rose was playing while Phillip was playing in front of his parents. Arthur was helping Eames with the laundry when he said,

“I was reading that kids Phillip’s age should socialize with other kids his age.”

“But he’s got siblings.”

“Yeah but Edward is much older than him and Briar Rose has her own activities and soon she’ll be going out with her friends…plus they both go to school. He’s here all day.”

“So what are you thinking?”

“Thinking maybe daycare.”

“But we take care of him here.”

“He needs the socialization.”

Eames looked at his youngest and sighed a little.

“You’re right. I don’t want him to grow up being awkward around other kids.”

“It would only be for a few hours, a few times a week. Just to get him use to the idea.”

Eames nodded.

Arthur only had to do a bit of research and talk to other parents before he found the proper place for his youngest. They accepted Phillip in a group for other children his age and explained it was for Mondays and Thursdays, from nine in the morning until noon. Arthur thought it would be just enough exposure for their youngest.

After getting Phillip completely enrolled, when Monday morning came around, they got all the kids ready and put in the car after after dropping off Edward, then Briar Rose, they took Phillip to his first day of daycare. He was wearing his stylish little jeans and a black pullover with a rain cloud on it and his little black and white sneakers. Tucked under his arm as always, was Enoch and he was confused as he held onto Eames, wondering where they were. 

Arthur lead the way to his daycare class and the teacher that greeted them was a young woman, a curly haired red head with bright green eyes. She was bubbly and warm and she had on jeans and a paint smock that was already splattered with paint. 

“Hi there! You must be Mr. Eames! I’m Miss Sophie.”

“Yes, good morning Miss Sophie. I’m Arthur Eames, this is my husband, William Eames and this is Phillip.”

She cooed at the little cherub in Eames’ arms, bright blue eyes staring around. She then smiled and said,

“Hi Phillip, who’s your friend?”

Phillip clung to Enoch and brought him up to his mouth as he softly mumbled his beloved pet’s name. Miss Sophie smiled and she saw he was shy and introverted. Arthur explained that Phillip was the youngest and he could talk but sometimes not clearly. Miss Sophie nodded and said,

“Well, I promise that I will do my best for Phillip to have a good day with us. I hope he’ll have fun.”

Eames nodded and kissed Phillip’s head as he said,

“Okay Ducky. You’re going to have fun here. It’s just for a little bit.”

He slowly knelt down and set Phillip on his feet and Arthur also knelt down too and smoothed back Phillip’s messy hair as he smiled.

“You have fun okay? Go with Miss Sophie, she’s nice! We’ll be right back.”

He looked at the red head and then back at his parents and since they said she was okay, he slowly took her hand and went further into the classroom. Arthur and Eames took the opportunity to sneak away while he was distracted and once outside the class, Arthur sighed.

“It feels like I’m lying to him.”

“How?”

“We just left him.”

“We did promise him we’ll be back and we will be.”

Arthur nodded and Eames took his husband’s hand as they left.

They returned to the daycare at noon exactly and Arthur had hoped for the best. His older children had a great time in school, Edward loved daycare and he had made friends and never had any trouble going back. Briar Rose, despite her initial nerves also took to school easily. She was just as charming and fun as her father so she had no problems. But Phillip had always been different. He was quiet and often kept to himself and he never really got out of his shell around people, only comfortable with his parents and his siblings. 

However, when they got to Miss Sophie’s class, she greeted them with a soft, almost sad smile.

“Hi again. Phillip…well he had a hard time.”

As she turned to let them see where Phillip was, Arthur and Eames already saw him. He had taken a small red table furthest away from everyone and he only held onto to Enoch sadly, as if he had been abandoned there. Both parents immediately felt the heart ache as Miss Sophie explained.

“He had a little bit of a meltdown after you two left. He was very upset but gradually calmed down a little when I promised him you two would be back soon. The other kids tried engaging him in playing but he didn’t want to. I kept him company for a little while but ultimately, he just wanted to be left alone.”

Arthur sighed.

“I was afraid that would happen.”

“Maybe the second day will be better now that he’ll understand you’ll be back for him.”

“Thank you Miss Sophie.”

Eames thanked her as he went past her to his son, leaning down for him as he said,

“Hey Ducky!”

“Dadda!”

He jumped to his feet and grabbed Enoch as he raised his arms for Eames. Once he was picked up, he hung onto Eames tightly, as if afraid he would be left again. 

“Aw, Ducky. Did you have fun?”

“No.” He stated matter of factly. 

Eames felt horrible and he rubbed his back softly.

“Okay, let’s go home.”

“Kay.”

Eames thanked Miss Sophie on his way out and Arthur followed. While they drove home, Arthur talked to Phillip, asking if he was okay, if he liked school and Phillip kept saying no. He held onto Enoch as he kissed his head again and Eames glanced at his husband.

“He hated it there.”

“I know. But, like Miss Sophie said, maybe he’ll like it better on the second day.”

“I don’t think we should take him back.”

“But if we don’t start getting him use to this, he’ll be worse off later.”

“I just think we’re pushing him into this the wrong way. Maybe we should start off some other way.”

“Like how?”

“I don’t know. But something where we’re with him. Like a class or a playground or a group or something.”

Arthur looked back at his youngest, seeing him looking as sad as he had ever seen him and he knew Eames was right.

“Yeah…I felt horrible all day. And now knowing he melted down and wouldn’t even do anything while we were gone…I know he needs to get use to other kids but maybe daycare is too much right now.”

“Maybe we could stay at the daycare with him while he gets use to it.”

“Well not the both of us.”

“That’d be too much yeah?” Eames grinned a bit.

“A bit. I’ll think of something but that seems like the best option.”

Arthur again looked back at Phillip in his care seat, now nodding off as he cuddled his beloved peacock. Arthur still felt guilty and he knew this was best for his youngest, but he also didn’t want to traumatize him or push him into something he wasn’t ready for. 

When they got home, Phillip was asleep and Arthur carefully took him out of his car seat and brought him inside. Eames kept the pups back and Woody was excited for his napping partner to return. Arthur carefully set his youngest down on his usual little mat to sleep and Woody immediately joined him, curled up beside him. Caramel sniffed him a couple of times and then went back over to Eames. As Eames scratched Caramel’s head, he said,

“He’s happy to be home.”

“Relieved probably.” Said Arthur softly.

Eames agreed and he looked back up at Arthur.

“How did we get a shy, withdrawn child? The other two can’t stop glowing and radiating.”

“Maybe because he’s the youngest.” Said Arthur as he went over to join him on the couch.

“Aw, my poor Ducky. Maybe he’ll be a late bloomer.”

“It’s looking like.”

They both looked over at Phillip and Woody still asleep and they both sighed.


End file.
